musicfandomcom-20200222-history
She's Gone (Hall
}} "She's Gone" is a song written and originally performed by pop music duo Daryl Hall and John Oates. It was included on their 1973 album, Abandoned Luncheonette. Background/Hall & Oates version The song was released as a single in 1974. It was a major hit in Hall & Oates' home market of Philadelphia and peaked nationally at #60 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 Chart. Two years later in 1976, after Hall & Oates had moved to RCA Records and had scored with the hit "Sara Smile," Atlantic Records re-released the original single under a different number (Atlantic 3332). This time "She's Gone" was a hit, peaking at #7 on the Billboard Hot 100. On the R&B chart, the song peaked at #93. On the Radio & Records airplay chart the song debuted at #37 on the August 13, 1976 issue, after six weeks it reached and peaked at #8 staying there for three weeks and four weeks on the top 10 of the chart and remained on it for thirteen.http://wweb.uta.edu/faculty/gghunt/charts/Songruns/H/HallandOates/she.htm This song was included on its single version in Hall & Oates' 1983 greatest hits compilation Rock and Soul Part 1 and the album version is included in numerous other compilations such as The Singles (2008), The Essential (2005), Looking Back: The Best Of (1991) but the song is missing on the albums The Very Best of Daryl Hall & John Oates (2001) and Playlist: The Very Best of Daryl Hall & John Oates (2008). Daryl Hall, according to some reports, has called it the best song he and John Oates wrote together. Both performers were undergoing romantic problems at the time the song was written. A 1985 article in Rolling Stone said the song was about Hall's divorce from wife Bryna Lublin, while VH1's Behind the Music episode on the duo showed Oates explaining it was about a girlfriend that stood him up on New Year's Eve. John Oates spoke of the song in a 2009 interview with [http://www.americansongwriter.com/2009/01/hall-and-oates-soul-survivors/ American Songwriter]: "I sat down with the guitar and sang the chorus of 'She's Gone' basically the way that it is. Then I played it for Daryl because I didn't have anything else. It just happened. I said, 'Hey, I’ve got this really great chorus.' And we wrote the verses together. 'She’s Gone' is a song that endures." Promotional video To promote the song the duo were asked to lip sync “She’s Gone” for a teenage TV dance show broadcast out of Atlantic City, New Jersey but they refused because they didn’t want to pretend to sing the song so they made up a story that they were not available to appear live that day for the show but that they would be willing to videotape something for them to air, so they asked if it would be possible to come in and shoot something at their WPVI Philadelphia studio prior to the show. The promotional video for "She's Gone," directed by John Oates' sister,Locker, Melissa (2015-07-09). "Q&'80s: John Oates on the Legacy of Hall & Oates' 'She's Gone'" Retrieved 1-16-2016. opens with shots of the "abandoned luncheonette" (see note about Album Cover on Abandoned Luncheonette) in which Hall & Oates sit in recliners, Hall wearing a robe and women's platform sandals, Oates wearing a sleeveless tuxedo shirt and pants and singing the song while a woman in a long dress (played by Sara Allen) and a man dressed in a shiny red devil's costume (played by Randy Hoffman, the band's tour manager) repeatedly walk past the pair. Daryl Hall only lip syncs the portions of the song that he sings in harmony with John Oates during the video (none of the parts where he sings solo), while John Oates does lip sync his solo parts. Towards the end of the video, Oates rises, dons a jacket with long cuffs, and proceeds to emulate the song's guitar solo with his hands completely covered by the sleeves of his jacket, which makes it appear as if he has fish fins for hands. John Oates later explained that Hall & Oates had made the video to be shown at a television dance show based in Atlantic City, New Jersey. The duo had initially been asked to perform the song live on the show, but feeling that it was not the right type of song to perform live for the occasion, they decided to lip sync the song in a unique format instead. (In an earlier Oates interview, he insinuated that they were in fact asked to lip sync the performance of the song in a "live" context, but that they were against that idea and opted to create a video to be aired during the broadcast.) According to Oates, the dance show declined to broadcast the video. The dance show disliked the video, they refused to run the piece, called Atlantic Records and told them that we were insane and would never be allowed on Philadelphia TV again and they also threatened to try and get the record banned on Philadelphia radio stations. According to John Oates it’s the best Hall & Oates video of all time calling it "a timepiece that really illustrates just how experimental we could be". The video was described by Mental Floss as "The Craziest Hall & Oates Video Ever". Chart performance Weekly singles charts Year-end charts Personnel * Daryl Hall - lead vocals, backing vocals, electric piano * John Oates - lead vocals, backing vocals, wah-wah guitar * Joe Farrell - tenor saxophone * Chris Bond - electric guitar, mellotron, synthesizer * Steve "Fontz" Gelfand - bass * Bernard Purdie - drums * Ralph MacDonald - percussion * Arif Mardin - string and horn arrangements [https://www.discogs.com/Daryl-Hall-John-Oates-Abandoned-Luncheonette/release/5231927 Hall & Oates - Abandoned Luncheonette @Discogs.com] Retrieved 9-17-2016. Tavares version In 1974, the American R&B vocal group Tavares covered the song for their album, Hard Core Poetry. The brothers' version of the song became a hit, topping the U.S. R&B chart and peaking at #50 on the Hot 100. Chart performance References Bibliography * External links * *class=song|id=t1611904|pure_url=yes}} Hall & Oates song review on AllMusic *class=song|id=t3131321|pure_url=yes}} Tavares song review on AllMusic Category:1974 singles Category:1976 singles Category:Hall & Oates songs Category:Tavares (group) songs Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:Songs written by John Oates Category:Songs written by Daryl Hall Category:Song recordings produced by Arif Mardin Category:1973 songs Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:Capitol Records singles